


Can You Hear Me?

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Character study of Castiel in season 8, focusing on his agency (or lack thereof.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Without You" by Lana Del Rey


End file.
